


why I ship rarl

by theinvisiblesolace



Series: RARL ARGUMENT/RANT | [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explaining, M/M, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a list as to why I ship Rarl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why I ship rarl

#1 | The eyeing.

If you hadn't noticed, Ron and Carl have quite the few scenes where they just stare at each other in the eye, example: the gun training scene, the garage scene. 

#2 | The fact Carl didn't kill Ron. 

During their screen time Carl had quite the few times where he could've killed Ron, but he never did, even though he had good reasons as to why he could kill him, example: the garage scene, and the kitty fight on the sidewalk.

#3 | Forbidden love. 

I know it sounds cliche, and it more than likely is, but if Rarl was to ever happen it would be considered forbidden love, Rick and Jessie would also be happening, and that would cause a barrier for the ship, and as well as being gay not being considered okay to some people, even in the apocalypse.

#4 | The fact you never knew what was going to happen. 

It seemed throughout the show, their storyline was unpredictable, at least to me anyway. 

#5 | The actors portrayal of the characters. 

Within every show that I watch, I look for good acting, the walking dead has a lot of that, and Carl and Ron are no exception, their acting was perfect and spot on, you could see the emotion and thought they put into their character, expessially Chandler [ Carl ]. 

Example: The garage scene, Chandler did a amazing job, his character remained cold and kept the composure, but his eyes swarmed with emotions. 

I'm not saying that Ron's actor didn't do great, because he did, but Rons character is a cold type character, he doesn't show much emotion, and the actor portrayed that very well. 

#6 | Ron protecting Carl

In the scene where Ron and Carl have their first 'fight,' Ron was trying to protect Carl by telling him not to go over the walls, he didn't care that his own girlfriend had went over the wall, no, he cared that Carl would not go over the wall. 

Some see this differently but I don't. 

#7 | Ron did not aim the gun at Carl. 

In the mid season premiere Carl get his eye shot out by Ron, by accident. 

No one really pays attention to the accident part. 

Ron was aiming the gun at Rick, not Carl, even after his family was killed he still didn't want Carl dead, some would argue and claim that 'well, ron tried to kill him before, so why wouldn't he now?' Keep in mind the before part, he wanted him dead before, before he and Carl truced.

Some would also argue that Ron didn't really care where he was shooting. 

Wrong. 

If you pay attention Ron keeps his aim pointed at Rick, if he had wanted to kill Carl he would've pointed the gun specifically at him. 

#8 | Hand holding. 

In the mid season premiere Carl and Ron held hands, some would argue that they only held hands because it was a life or death emergency, but think about it, Carl could've went to another person in their small group and take their hand, but no, he picked Ron. 

And he put his hand down like he was on a mission. 

#9 | The fact Ron really wanted to meet Carl

When the group first arrives at Alexandria, Jessie or Jesse, tells Rick twice that Ron really wanted to meet Carl. 

I know its pretty small but its still cute that Ron was so persistent to meet Carl. 

#10 | The fact Carl chose Ron over helping his group.

In the mid season finale after Ron and Carl's fight, the group is trying to keep the walkers out, Ron leaves and even though he could have stayed and helped the group out, Carl goes with him. 

 

Bonus | In the mid season premiere when Ron pointed the gun at Rick and Carl, Carl could've easily tooken out his other gun, if I remember correctly in season 6x8 Carl pointed a gun at Ron demanding the other gun Ron had in his possession, the meant Carl had two guns in the season finale, Ron only had one gun that he used to shoot with, so the other gun Carl musve had on him, Carl could have easily shot Ron with the other gun, but he didn't. 

_________________________________________________

Please keep in mind most of this is just my opinion, I am not trying to convert anyone to ship Rarl, this was merily trying to help people who question why people ship this ship. 

Please tell me in the comments if I had any facts wrong, or if you have any other reasons as to why you ship Rarl, they'd be lovely to read ^-^

BTW I wrote this at almost 4am so sorry for spelling mistakes along with grammer :/


End file.
